dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (LB)
|-|Kaguya= Summary Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (大筒木カグヤ, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya) is the mother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Son Gohan Zetsu Ōtsutsuki, and Wife to Son Goku in the Loved Bunny series, she was the one who consumed the fruit of the Shinju and became the progenitor of all chakra, and she was part of the creation of the Ten-Tails. After consuming the fruit of the God Tree and becoming the first wielder of chakra on Earth, in addition to fusing with the God Tree and becoming the Ten-Tails, Kaguya's envy was born when she realize that her own sons had inherited her chakra for nothing, since they refuse to help her raised an army and fight againt's Momoshiki, in her eyes they throwed their gift to waist, with such powerful at their disposal they neglected their mother. Then she combined with the God Tree itself and turned against them, their intense battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura separating and sealing the monstrous Ten-Tails into the core of a celestial body that would become known as the moon. Before Kaguya could escape into another dimension, her powerful chakra was absorb by her children, leaving her powerless and with the Ten-Tails gone she lost her immortality. Info Name: 'Kaguya Ōtsutsuki '''Origin: 'Loved Bunny '''Gender: Female Age: At least 1,000 years old (Physically around 20) Classification: Princess, Progenitor of All Chakra, Alien/Ōtsutsuki 'Power' A millennium ago, Kaguya, longing for peace, believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the God Tree. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess (卯の女神, Usagi no Megami), and had settled down amongst humans, as she would eventually get pregnant and bear twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. Destructive Capacity: 'At least '''Multi-Continent Level+ '(After been seperated from the Ten-Tails) | 'Moon Level '(with Shinju absorb) | 'Speed: ''At least Massively Hypersonic+ Durability'': '''At least Multi-Continent Level+ '(Capable of surviving multiple Bijudama's that are bigger than continents)' | '''Moon Level '''via Shinju absorb 'Abilities Chakra: Is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are moulded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead. *Chakra Pathway System *Sensor Type *Kekkei Mōra *Can absorb Chakra Byakugan: (白眼, Literally meaning: White Eye, Meaning (Viz): All Seeing White Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clans, inherited from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, Literally meaning: Three Great Eye Techniques), the others being the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. *The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. *The range of this vision varies between users and in fact can be improved with training: A child can see targets 50 metres away and when they are teenagers their vision improves and they can see targets up to 10 kilometres away. *Its vision can penetrate through most solid objects and obstructions, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception somewhat. *The Byakugan is also able to more effectively follow high-speed movements to better react to them. The Byakugan has shown to magnifying in on small targets and seeing infrared to detect a target's body heat. *Arguably, its greatest ability is to see chakra to a greater degree than the Sharingan: it can identify chakra by the specific individuals it originates from, determine when genjutsu is being used, and discern certain types of clone from the real thing. *The Byakugan's ability to see chakra is so acute that it can actually see the chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. *Prolonged use of the Byakugan causes temporary but severe eye-strain, temporarily leaving wielders unable to properly perceive targets. All-Killing Ash Bones: 'A certain-kill technique, the user hardens their own bones and protrudes them out of the skin, and then fires these weaponised structures from their back or from their palms at the intended target. When these bones hit a living organism, the bone and target starts to deteriorate at a molecular level, rotting the victims and reducing their bodies to nothing more than a pile of ash. The Ash bones are used as a projectile attack. '''Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack:'By her mastery of chakra, Kaguya loads chakra into her palm, and then unleashes it as a barrage of countless fists which causes massive shock-waves upon impact, and even destroys a Six Paths Chakra Complete Body — Susanoo easily. When coupled with her Byakugan, it has the potential to become the strongest offensive ability. The fist attacks can also be used defensively. '''Hair Binding Technique: '''Using their chakra, the user is able to stimulate their hair, granting them the ability to freely manipulate it. Because of the malleability of the hair, the user can use it to entangle their opponents, cutting off their movements or even use it to grab their target and send them hurtling some distance away. Because this technique depends solely on the user's hair, the freest ether volume is the more effective this technique can be used. '''Rabbit Hair Needle: '''Kaguya hardens her lengthened hair to launch many needles with enough ferocity to pierce even Sasuke's Susanoo. By using her Byakugan, she targets the vital points of her enemy. ''Yomotsu Hirasaka:'' The user is able to form rifts within the fabric of space which allows them to instantaneously transport themselves to different locations. They are also capable of transporting sections of their body by partially entering through the portal. Furthermore, they can use the portal to catch enemies off guard by creating rifts behind them, even sending them to different dimensions. This can happen so quickly that even a shinobi as fast as Sasuke Uchiha is caught off-guard. However, evading the portals is still possible. ''Temporary Paralysis Technique:'' '''A technique that physically restrains an opponent, as if the opponent had been tied in invisible steel ropes. It debilitates the victim for a short period of time, which allows the user to either strike again, or take the target into custody. This is a D-rank ninjutsu where the intensity will vary greatly according to the user's level of skill. The technique can also be cast on every target at once, depending on the user's skill. Category:Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters who can fly Category:Neutral Category:Aliens